


He's All and He's More

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, He's Not My Boyfriend Scene (The Old Guard), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova likes that, Quote: He's all and he's more (The Old Guard)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Kilig -> tagalog, (filippine). La sensazione delle farfalle nello stomaco, specialmente quando succede qualcosa di romantico.Dal testo:"-Lui è tutto e anche di più... - Può un cuore che si è già innamorato innamorarsi di nuovo? Può una persona ritrovarsi di nuovo scombussolata e felice come se fosse il primo giorno? Nicky si sentì sopraffatto da tutte quell'amore, perso in quegli occhi lucidi d'emozione.[...] -sei un inguaribile romantico. - Riuscì solo a dire, prima di sporgersi e baciarlo."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 10





	He's All and He's More

\- Nicolò - Sentì il suo nome come un'eco lontano, senza riuscire a capire chi fosse a chiamarlo.

\- Sta zitto! -

\- Nicolò destati, destati... - Avvertì una mano sulla sua spalla, ma ancora il suo corpo non accennava a muoversi.

La testa gli faceva male.

\- Ho detto... - Una voce maschile, ostile, sconosciuta.

\- So che hai detto... - L'altra voce era quella di Joe e nella confusione della sua testa, Nicolò ringraziò il cielo di sentirlo.

\- Che vuoi fare. Uccidermi? - Un momento di pausa poi quella stessa voce che prima era ruvida, si vestì di dolcezza e preoccupazione.

\- Nicolò destati. Destati! -

\- Sono qui... Sono qui. - Riuscì finalmente a dire, mentre la sua lingua avvertiva un sapore orribile in bocca. - Ovunque qui sia. - Aggiunse, cercando di alzarsi a sedere lentamente.

Non erano più nella casa sicura a Goussainville, di questo ne era certo. Nicky registrò altre due cose in quel momento: che gli girava la testa e che era stato ammanettato.

\- In un blindato. Hanno usato del gas. - Fu la risposta di Joe.

Aveva sentito un movimento di ruote sotto di lui, a metà tra la veglia e il sonno, e aveva sentito un'altra voce oltre a quella del suo innamorato.

Fu una sorpresa scoprire di essere completamente circondato da uomini armati.

\- Ti ho detto di stare zitto. - La voce di uno dei soldati risvegliò Nicky dai suoi pensieri.

\- Devo sapere se sta bene. -

\- Che dolce. Chi è il tuo fidanzato? - Un coro di risate si diffuse in tutto il blindato e Nicky alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Stava già sopportando le vertigini, non poteva sopportare anche commenti del genere.

Ci era abituato, ma questo per Nicky non significava che ormai non gli davano più fastidio.

Strinse i pugni, sentendo una rabbia viscerale nei confronti di quegli uomini.

Joe di fronte a lui squadrò il soldato con uno sguardo che il più giovane conosceva benissimo.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, sapendo già cosa sarebbe accaduto.

\- Sei solo un bambino, infantile. Prenderci in giro è infantile. - Cominciò il moro, fronteggiando con lo sguardo l'uomo di fronte a lui. Gli occhi erano accesi di un fuoco antico che mille e altre volte Nicolò aveva visto in quelle iridi.

\- Lui non è il mio fidanzato. Quest'uomo per me è più di quanto tu possa immaginare. - Conosceva a memoria quelle parole, Nicky le aveva sentite innumerevoli volte, nel millennio di vita passata insieme. Si sistemò meglio a sedere, godendosi quelle parole come si fa con dei cioccolatini.

\- È la luna quando mi perdo nell'oscurità, è il calore quando tremo dal freddo. Il suo bacio mi emoziona ancora dopo millenni. - Sentì un calore espandersi nel suo corpo a quelle frasi. La sua mente lo portò lontano, al momento in cui aveva sentito quelle parole per la prima volta. Non ricordava di preciso dove fossero. Ricordava un odore dei fiori d'arancio e ricordava perfettamente le mani di Yusuf che stringevano le sue, tremando leggermente.

A quel tempo gli disse che era il sole, la luna e le stelle del suo cielo. Quelle stesse stelle che brillavano sopra le loro teste quella sera. Secoli fa come in quel momento, circondati da soldati, Nicolò si sentì sopraffatto da quell'amore e dalle parole che Yusuf, ancora una volta, gli dedicava. Gli donò un piccolo sorriso, mentre l'altro continuava.

\- Il suo cuore trabocca di una generosità di cui questo mondo non è degno. - Non abbandonava lo sguardo di quel soldato. Lo fronteggiava, sfidandolo con quelle parole così cariche d'amore.

\- Amo quest'uomo oltre ogni limite e ogni ragione. Non è il mio fidanzato... - Sospirò pesantemente, gli occhi lucidi, mentre il suo sguardo incrociò finalmente una paio di iridi verdi. Nicolò vide un cielo trapunto di migliaia di stelle in quello sguardo. Vi lesse un amore così profondo e puro che lo commosse, più di quanto le parole di prima non avessero già fatto.

\- È tutto e anche di più.- Può un cuore che si è già innamorato innamorarsi di nuovo? Può una persona ritrovarsi di nuovo scombussolata e felice come se fosse il primo giorno? Nicky si sentì sopraffatto da tutto quell'amore, perso in quegli occhi lucidi d'emozione. Rispose a quelle domande con un Sì urlato a squarciagola nella sua testa, mentre il sorriso che stava rivolgendo a Yusuf si allargò ancora di più.

\- Sei un inguaribile romantico. - Riuscì solo a dire, prima di sporgersi e baciarlo. Sentire quelle labbra premure sulle sue era come ritornare a casa, al sicuro, lontano da ogni pericolo. Non esistevano più i soldati o il blindato, esistevano solo loro.

Il loro bacio venne interrotto dai soldati che, confusi da quello che era appena accaduto, li avevano divisi e rimessi a sedere.

Nicky e Joe si lanciarono un'occhiata d'intesa, prima di usare le catene e le manette che li legavano per mettere fuori combattimento i loro avversari. Ci volle meno tempo di quanto Nicky avesse previsto, ma il risultato fu lo stesso: i quattro uomini che li tenevano fermi giacevano in parti diverse del blindato, morti.

Si avvicinò a Yusuf, per quanto le manette gli permettevano. Si ritrovò seduto a terra al blindato, la testa appoggiata sulla coscia dell'altro. Joe, seduto adesso dove prima c'erano i soldati, lo guardava senza dire niente, accarezzandogli i capelli.

\- Joe... Yusuf, amor mio. Non sarei qui se non fosse per te. - Cominciò Nicolò, sentendo di dover tradurre a parole il calore che inondava il suo corpo in quel momento. Sentiva di dover rendere a parole l'amore che sentiva per l'altro, di decantare quelle farfalle nello stomaco che il moro, dopo mille anni, riusciva ancora a scatenare in lui.

\- Averti incontrato sotto le mura di Gerusalemme è stato un dono di Dio. Se io sono la tua luna tu sei il mio sole durante il giorno e le stelle che illuminano la notte. - Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altro, mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi.

\- Sei l'aria che respiro, il cibo che mi sfama e l'acqua che mi disseta. -

Riuscì non con poche difficoltà a restare in piedi, ma la mano di Yusuf si era subito aggrappata alla sua vita, pronta a sorreggerlo.

\- La tua pelle è la mia casa, le tue labbra il mio caldo giaciglio. La sola parola amore non sarebbe in grado di descrivere quello che provo per te. - Si avvicinò al suo viso, le loro labbra che si sfioravano.

\- Sei la mia anima, la mia salvezza, la mia vita. Sei tutto e anche di più. - Concluse su quelle labbra che aspettavano un bacio, ma Nicolò non si mosse. Fu Yusuf ad azzerare quella distanza lasciando che le sue labbra incontrassero ancora una volta le loro gemelle. Si baciarlo a lungo, Nicolò che a fatica riusciva a mantenere l'equilibrio.

Si staccarono ormai senza fiato, i loro occhi persi in quelli dell'altro.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Joe parlò.

\- Adesso che facciamo? - Fu la sua domanda, mentre Nicky si risedeva sul pavimento del blindato.

\- Vediamo dove ci portano. Voglio scoprire chi c'è dietro tutto questo. E perché. - Mormorò il più giovane.

L'altro annuì, carezzandogli la spalla.

Non rimaneva altro che aspettare.


End file.
